Surprise
by CityKyu
Summary: If you hate Konoha so much, then leave Sasuke!"; Sasuke was surprised when Naruto dragged him back, he was surprised when he became Hokage but this... This was beyond all comprehendable shock. NaruSasu Fluff lemon ONESHOT


A/N: Helloooo~ Nothing much to say. Thought popped into my head and I had to get it down before it was too late! Dx Oh well, hope you enjoy. And yes, I did base some lines out of one of my favourite doujinshi's. My bad, couldn't help myself. Sorry for the failed lemon by the way, it was my first real try at one and I found myself really losing it towards the end so I gave up! -cries in shame-

**Surprise**

It wasn't something had he meant to blurt out, but it wasn't something he necessarily regretted either. It was one of those caught up in the heat of the moment things and the fact that he had never been one to keep his mouth shut didn't help. So when Sasuke decided to push the wrong button on a wrong day, he didn't stand a chance.

There stood Sasuke in front of Naruto's desk. Yes, his desk. In a bout of courageousness, Naruto had taken it upon himself to kill Sasuke like the other's had so strongly suggested but when he came upon a severely mentally disturbed shell he couldn't go through with it. Who was he kidding; he couldn't go through with in it in the first place. So he beat him, with an ease that was surprising and placed him over his shoulder, keeping true to his promise.

Needless to say though, the village was in shock and a few were outraged with the return of Sasuke Uchiha. Jail was the only suitable place to put Sasuke and when Naruto was finally deemed the title of Hokage he was free, only because of Naruto of course.

This disgruntled the raven.

He hadn't wanted to come back to Konoha in the first place, he had a plan. A good one. A plan that included him dying in solitude, unaware of the final happenings of Konoha, of the rookie nine, of Kakashi, Sakura... Naruto. No, he wanted to forget all of that. He just wanted to be done with it.

Of course though, his plan didn't take in Naruto's determination to be with the raven. So when he saw the blonde appearing in the forest on his way away from Danzou's body, he was shocked and injured. That's why he lost the fight. Definitely, that was the most logical reason therefore to Sasuke, it was the only one.

The shock of that moment could not however compare to this one. Pushing the blonde's buttons had been a way for him to let off steam, to compensate for being dragged here against his will. So he complained and whined and threatened to leave again, only to Naruto though. Maybe that's why Naruto said what he did, maybe.

* * *

"If you hate it here so much, then leave! You can! I can't stop you! We both know that you bastard! If you hate me so god damn much for bringing you back then leave, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, fists clenched at his sides and blue eyes that he had never seen so frustrated, angry and hurt. Not since the valley of end of course. The raven's mouth opened like he was about to say something but it closed again, remaining silent. This of course only worsened the situation. With an angry huff the blonde promptly turned around and left Sasuke in the middle of the street where they were walking not five minutes ago.

To Naruto's surprise though, Sasuke didn't leave. After 2 days of the silent treatment, the raven remained. Was he planning his escape? Naruto really wasn't too sure, but it was making him anxious. So it wasn't a surprise that when Naruto found one of Tsunade's, god rest her soul, bottles of sake hidden neatly in the back of the draw that he began to drink it. Glass after glass was down before he let out a breath of relief. There, in his alcohol enhanced state, he thought it appropriate to go and knock down the damned bastard's door and get some answer's out of him.

* * *

Sasuke's attention peeked from his book when he heard and pounding on his door and a loud demand for his ass. With questioning eyebrows raised, he went and answered, only mildly surprised to see and intoxicated blonde.

"Sasu~ke..." He slurred as he leaned on the door frame as an attempt to keep up a sober appearance.

"Why haven't you left? I thought you would... Damn, bast~ard..." He mumbled, his head starting to spin a little. Sasuke remained completely stoic with absolutely no hint of replying the blonde but after a few awkward moments, he decided to speak.

"I've no reason to leave, dobe..." He clipped out, almost like he had practised that response a thousand times before until he had finally mastered it perfectly. This made Naruto's newly found level of confidence falter a little, finding himself not so calm as the other was.

"You got no reas'n to stay either..." He bit back, wondering why it was sounding like he was trying to convince Sasuke to leave again. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in a frown, like he was contemplating, actually contemplating what Naruto said for once!

"That's not true." Sasuke said a little more slowly then usual, like he had to think carefully about his answer. Naruto blinked a few times, his bright blue eyes shimmered a little from the light being emitted behind Sasuke.

"Why do you stay... Sasuke?" He whispered shakily, his intoxication starting to slip into the realms other nothingness and his sober attire returning slowly but surely. Once again Sasuke frowned, like a little more frustrated and annoyed rather then contemplative.

"Because, I need to be with... You..." He finally murmured out as he grit his teeth and turned his head to the side to hide the faintest of pink blushes that dared to ghost across Sasuke's ivory cheeks. Naruto, being some what simple minded, couldn't comprehend the meaning to this answer.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Idly Sasuke picked up on the fact that Naruto no longer referred to him as teme yet Sasuke remained on dobe, a reminder of their childhood. From when they were kids. Once again he looked contemplative, had Naruto grown up? Was Sasuke still stuck on the one way track of teme and dobe? If such a thing was true, then Naruto was truly stronger them him.

"I mean, Naruto..." He started as he huffed as he turned to look Naruto in the eyes, ready to face the truth finally.

"That you're my only reason to live, to stay here. To be here. A long time ago you sprouted shit about a precious person... Naruto, I finally found that person. It's you. I love you." He said with a frustrated frown and an unwelcome blush. Once again this took Naruto the longest time to comprehend, the words were swirling around inside his head until finally they all placed themselves into a strategic place to form a coherent message. A message that now became loud and clear.

In a swift movement Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, making the raven topple back a little at the sudden weight. In a panicked flurry Naruto some how managed to confess his love for Sasuke as well, focusing on the fact that he absolutely loved the raven first.

* * *

Shaky hands made their way up a very naked Uchiha's sides, making the raven shudder and writhe a little beneath the blonde. Naruto licked his lips which had become dry and then leaned down, placing gentle kisses on the more sensitive spots on the raven's neck. Slowly as he began trailing his kisses to Sasuke's jaw line then down a little more, nipping at Sasuke's chest, he ghosted his hands back down. He rested them on Sasuke's inner thighs and paused for only a moment before he gently began rubbing them. This earned a moan from Sasuke that sounded like it wasn't meant to slip and the subtle arch of his back, making their bodies a little flusher. Biting his lip, Sasuke repressed another groan as Naruto ghosted his touch over the tip of Sasuke's cock.

"Lube..." Naruto stated simply as he looked up. Sasuke opened his eyes, wondered when he closed them and then noticed Naruto's look. He was awfully serious, a hard, determined look in his eye that made Sasuke shudder again, this in return made Naruto smirk. Not smile, smirk. Never had he seen Naruto smirk before and it was strangely a turn on.

After a moment of being his though he jerked his head to the side, indicating that it was in the bedside table. Without loosening his grip on Sasuke's member, he grasped the lube and tossed it on the bed. His then free hand then hovered three fingers above Sasuke's mouth and gave a curt nod as encouragement. Now, Sasuke was never one to be nervous, not at all but the thought of Naruto being seethed fully inside him made his stomach turn in both excitement and anticipation, a small part in the back of his head though wanted to stop and avoid any awkward or unnecessary situations.

Soon Sasuke took Naruto's fingers in his mouth and began sucking and licking, doing all he could with his tongue to make sure they were thoroughly coated. Naruto let out a groaned and closed his eyes, finding himself imagining Sasuke's skilled tongue doing certain ministrations in other areas. He snapped out of it though and removed his fingers from Sasuke's mouth with a slight pop and trail of saliva leading from Naruto's fingers to the raven's mouth. Once again he smirked and positioned his fingers at the bud of Sasuke's entrance.

Biting his lip again, Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared himself for the intrusion, he wasn't disappointed. He let out the smallest of gasps as Naruto placed one finger inside. Finding that insufficient, Naruto placed the second finger inside, making Sasuke yelp a little louder. Naruto hushed him gently and resumed pumping Sasuke's member to life. He slid the fingers in and out, making sure every wall inside Sasuke was wet and lubricated to make it easier for when Naruto could finally seat himself within the raven. After a few more moments of that he placed the third finger in, making Sasuke hiss in displeasure. Once again, Naruto hushed Sasuke and leaned over to whisper sweet nothings of encouragement.

The moment Sasuke stared to fidget nervously with the blankets beneath him, Naruto knew it was an appropriate time to take things a little further. Sasuke groaned out shamefully and gripped the sheets tightly when Naruto removed his fingers. He reached out quickly and palmed the bottle of lube. He popped the cap the poured the contents into his hand, all the while trying to fight back the blush on his cheeks that came from the fact that Sasuke was staring so intensely at him. It wasn't like the raven could help it! This whole experience was just so god damn fascinating to him.

Once ready he placed the tip of his member at Sasuke's entrance then began embedding himself within. Sasuke growled and threw his head back, gritting his teeth and gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"You've got to calm down! Sasuke, seriously! Relax!" Naruto breathed out in a small hurry, not stopping for a moment. Sasuke listened to Naurto's advice and let out a shaky breath which ultimately made his body relax. Without much warning, Naruto was fully inside Sasuke and was now grinning like an idiot up at him, obviously pleased with himself.

"Naruto... Move." Sasuke grunted as he let his eyes fall closed, ready to enjoy the feeling.

Needless to say, Naruto didn't disappoint.

* * *

"Hottt~" Sasuke whined as he sat the kitchen table, a glass of water sitting in front of him and a fan blowing his bangs away from his marble like face.

"Konoha's weather is seriously shitty..." He added in a mumble just as Naruto sat down beside him with a bowl of ice cream and a cheeky grin.

"Then leave" He joked with a playful glint in his eye.

"You know I can't..." Sasuke snarled out bitterly as he glared half heartedly at the blonde.

"Oh that's right, it'd be to embarrassing for you to waddle your ass out of here"

The glass was barely dodged.


End file.
